Dinner with Italy
by TheAmazingGenie
Summary: Selena (OC) goes out for dinner with Italy. (Hetalia Chronicles #1)


**A random fanfiction about going to dinner with Italy. Note: Selena is an OC and she is not a goddess. She is not dating Tsubasa. Not in Beyblade or Percy Jackson timeline! Also she has my nationalities. (I hope I spelled that right.)**

_Italy holds Selena's hand as they get seats at the fancy italian restaurant __Monga!__ They are now reading their menus._

Selena: Let me guess... your getting pasta?

Italy: Of course! Pasta is the greatest thing on Earth!

Selena: I would agree if I didn't like seafood so much.

Italy: PASTA!

Selena: *face palms*

_The waiter walks over_

Waiter: Hello, my name is Romeo and I'll be your waiter this evening. Would any of you like to order?

Italy: I want pasta!

Waiter: Sorry we just ran out of pasta.

Italy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY DID I CHOOSE THIS PLACE!? WHAT KIND OF ITALIAN RESTAURANT DOESN'T HAVE PASTA! *Smashes head on table*

Selena: Just order something else Italy.

Italy: *sobbing a little* I'll take a 10 in. sirloin stake. Medium.

Selena: I just want a large plate of calamari.

Waiter: Ok, your food will arrive shortly. *Walks away to wherever the kitchen is*

Selena: So Italy, why did you ask me out to dinner?

Italy: Because your hot.

Selena: *awkward face* Ummm... Do you have any friends?

Italy: Well my best friends are Germany and Japan. There are also my brothers France and Romano.

Selena: Cool, I'm French.

Italy: You're related to big brother France?

Selena: I wish I wasn't... I'm also German, Irish, Italian...

Italy: YOUR ITALIAN? HOW COME YOU ACT NOTHING LIKE ME?

Selena: I'm not a coward but I am lazy. I 3 pasta though.

Italy: So you act like Germany?

Selena: In a nutshell. But I'm not that bossy.

Italy: So have you heard of the Axis?

Selena: Yes.

Italy: Do you want to join? If that's okay with you.

Selena: I would love to join but...I live too close to the Allies. I would be captured too easily.

Italy: Aww that's too bad.

_Waiter comes back to Selena and Italy with English food._

Selena: This is a Italian restaurant.

Waiter: *sweats* Surrender!

Italy: Hey the waiter looks a little like..

America: I'm the Hero! China go!

*China appears out of nowhere and starts attacking Selena. Italy holds up his white flags and swings it. Germany comes out from under the table and shoots at China. Japan tries to attack America. Selena tries to defend Italy. In the end The Axis and Selena get captured.*

America: Good job, China! *stuffs face with celabratory hamburger*

Germany: I can't believe how many times we were captured.

Italy: DON'T HURT ME!

Selena: Germany, do you have a paper clip?

Germany: Yeah. *pulls paper clip out of pocket*

England: What are we going to do with them?

Russia: IDK.

America: I can't think Selena would do something like this. We've been allies a long time.

Selena: *While secretly stretching the paperclip* You were less annoying!

China: I hate doing all the work.

Japan: My skills have been getting rusty.

*Selena stretched the paper clip making it sharp and cut the rope binding her hands*

France: She's escaping!

Selena: No I'm not.

France: Stop playing mind games!

*She untied Germany and Japan*

Italy: Hey what about me!?

Selena: I'll get you in a second!

Germany: Selena, take Italy and Japan to the five second place! I'll be there in a minute!

(The five second place~~~  
During the battle between France and Germany. Selena sided with Germany. France was beginning to invade Germany's borders so they decided to build a quick battle formation in five seconds at the east border near Poland.)

Japan: What does Germany mean by the five second place?

Selena: It's an old rendevous point.

Italy: I don't want to die!

*After half an hour they arrived at the five second place... Germany arrived 10 minutes later with a few scratches.*

Germany: Why do the Allies ruin everything?

Japan: It's a cycle of life.

Germany: Italy you get half credit on your recruiting exam.

Italy: Yay!

Japan: Are you going to join the Axis Selena?

Selena: What have I got to lose? *Hands Italy a slip of paper* I got to go. Thanks for taking me to dinner Italy. *Disappears*

Italy: YAY! I GOT HER NUMBER!

Germany: *reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet* I'll pay you five euros for that.

Italy: Deal! Now I'm rich!

**Please R&R.**


End file.
